Project Athena
by The Wandering Reader
Summary: Mann Co didn't always hire men to do the Battles in the Gravel Wars. There was a time, when 9 women were specifically chosen to battle for two idiot brothers. These are the files about them. WARNING: May contain blood and alcoholic references as well as rascism and sexist comments. You've been warned... And is set an AU of TF (ON AN INDEFINITE HIATUS)


_United States, New Mexico_

_Mann Co Base Alpha_

_Codename: Dustbowl_

Red Team was working double time in their effort to hold the line against the Blu team, which had pushed said Red team all the way into the launch pad of a rocket intended to destroy a(not) important base of Blu.

* * *

_Unknown location_

_Administrator's office_

The office itself was nothing more but an upgraded security station, with more wires and more cameras for the administrator to keep an eye on, as well being directly connected to all the lands TF industries owned.

And sitting on that chair was a woman presumably in her 50's or 60's clad in a purple office dress, cigarette in her mouth, and both hands in buttons that read 'Red' and Blu'

The mystery behind the Administrator's ability to communicate with both Red and Blu and not tiring out is a complete mystery, and not even her assistant knows that...

Seeing the countdown clock tick to the last 10 seconds, the Administrator clicked both buttons to announce who would the victor be.. And it was already clear on who it is.

_Mission ends in 10 seconds!..._

_..._

_5..._

_4..._

_3..._

_2..._

_1!..._

_Victory for the Red Team..._

And the Administrator flipped the switch again, this time to the Blue Team,,,

_You failed! And next time try killing at least one of them..._

* * *

At this the Administrator started huffing at her cigarette before exhaling it into the air, all the while watching the retreating Blue team getting slaughtered by the now cheering Red Team.

Despite having the same skills are their clones, the red team always manage to win despite the odds. The ratio of Blu winning was about 10:90, and the last time Blu won was about 2 weeks ago, when a lucky spy somehow acquired and captured the Red team's "Intelligence" at Teufort or 2fort as the locals called the area where the Mann Brothers set up shop a century ago.

The Mann brothers, Redmond and Blutarch were a bunch of idiots and even the administrator's assistant Ms. Pauling and the Ceo of Mann Co. SAXTON HALE! admitted it. Off course there idiocy as well as the administrator's ability to deceive was one of the main reasons why the brothers haven't destroyed themselves along with everyone on the planet yet. It was a huge gamble, and one that must continue until either they had run out of mercenaries to hire, or perhaps the administrator decided to stop it.

After congratulating the Red Team and telling the tech staff to make sure the Blu team is more efficient next time, the administrator decided to turn in for the night.

That is until she noticed an old and dusty file which had layers of paper in it sitting on her couch, wiping off the dust, she gave a sinister smile at the file.

The door to her office opened, And of course the administrator knew who it was.

Standing at the door was a young woman dressed in purple like her, with black hair tied to a bun and was holding a bunch of papers on one hand, and a coffe mug on another.

"Ms. Pauling ", the administrator greeted nonchalantly.

"I see you found the file I accidentally left at your office Ma'am", her assistant hastily replied. "And I was just about to get it-"

"No need , this file needs some...Reading first before we put this in the archives, just finish your tasks first."

"Understood Ma'am."

With this nodded to the administrator before gently closing the door.

"And Ms. Pauling ..."

The door then opened halfway again, this time only peered her head in.

"Would you kindly bring me a mug of coffee, no sugar, just plain."

"Yes Ma'am"

And the door closed again, leaving the administrator alone in her office again. Making sure the lights were shone to obscure the office while still making it bright enough for her to read, the Administrator began reading.

_"Project Athena"_

_"Mann Co.'s attempt at creating an all female team of mercenaries"_

Clearly it would be a long night for the Administrator herself...not that she wouldn't mind.

* * *

_**Author's note: What is up my good audience, It is I, The Wandering Reader! Seeing as how i found my way to the TF universe, I decided to write this damn plot bunny as it just would not leave me alone as well as its brother bunny, whom I shall write in the few days, or weeks to come.**_

_**To the followers of my other story at the Mass Effect Universe, I do apologize for not updating, the plot bunny for that one somehow eluded me, and still has not yet been found...**_

_**But fear not, I will finish that fic Once and For All!**_

_**Until the next time mateys, lads and lassies!**_

_**Update for the Fem Engie up next! In a day or two...**_

_**Is also in need of a beta reader...**_


End file.
